Ghost Of You
by SnowBunny32
Summary: How tightly can you hold on when everyone you know has slowly left you behind? Will you hold on or let go? Katsumi and Deidara find out how far the boundery of friendship and love is...
1. Childhood

**NOTICE:** This is a story that involves a RPC! A original charector that i have made, the pairing is with my RPC and Deidara, if you dont like that its a RPC that cool, you dont have to read. for those of you still going to read, cool, i hope you all enjoy the story and ill update ass soon as i am able to.

**I don NOT own Naruto, just the charector that i mention...**

I walked down the hall quietly holding my books close to my chest, I liked being ignored it was perfect that way. I turned to the right going down another ling corridor, I was an orphan and a lot of other children thought that was a perfect reason to pick on me. Truth is I knew my parents before they died, I was 3 when they died, I don't know why they died exactly but I tried avoiding that question all the time. "Hey Bunny!", I twitched at the sound of that name, I turned to the red head who had called me, "Sasori-kun that's not my name!", he giggled, "I'm sorry, Kat, you know I like calling you that". My name is Katsumi Uchiha, its best no one knows my last name so I just usually lie and say Katsumi, "Hey Sasori-kun are we going to meet Deidara-kun later?", I asked shuffling my feet. "Of course! After all today is his birthday!", he smirked.

That night me and Sasori walked to a water fall near the edge of the forest just at the rim of the sand village, we sat near the edge dipping our feet into the lake, "Man! This is relaxing!", Sasori sang relaxing. Just then we heard shuffling, we both turned to see the young blond immerge from the shadows, I quickly stood up and ran to him embracing him, "DEI-KUN! Happy Birthday!", I scram, he squeezed back laughing, "Thank you Kat-chan!". We tuned to Sasori who made his way slowly and bro hugged Deidara, "So how old are you now?", he asked. Deidara smirked, "I'm 7 today fool!", Sasori laughed, "Awe little Deidara is catching up!", Sasori sang rubbing Deidara's head. "That's not fair Sasori, your 3 years older than him cut him some slack!", I teased pushing Sasori.

They both stared at me. "Looks who's talking Miss 5 year old!", the both teased, I blushed, "Shut up you bullies!", I scram they both laughed and hugged me. The rest of the night we sat by the lake and swam and talked for the rest of the night, until Sasori asked something I wasn't so sure of. "Hey Kat? Are you moving to Iwagakure soon?", I sunk down into the water, "I'm not sure it depends if there going to accept me into the academy, since they wont accept me in the sand village", I sighed. Deidara brushed his blond hair back, "Don't worry, I think you'll be accepted and youll be going to school with me!", I swam closer to shore were I lifted my self out of the water, "Does it matter? We wont ever be in the same squad… you guys are way older than me….", Deidara and Sasori looked at eachother, "So?".

I stared both of them down, "So? We will be separated", they both began to laugh then Deidara hugged me, "We wont leave you behind, I promise", he whispered into my ear. I blushed and pushed him away, "PROMISE ME! Sasori-kun!", Sasori stood and shook on it.

The next day some officials from Iwagakure came to pick me up to escort me to the village, I said my brief good bye to Sasori and then followed the officials.

The village was pretty with all its huge boulders and mountains way better then all the sand, I was escorted to the academy were I was surprised my Deidara, "PSH! I told you they would accept you!", he sand hugging me, I blushed and giggled, "You were right". The rest of the day was normal, I was introduced to my classmates and school went on as usual.

That night I sat up on top of a huge boulder that over looked the village and clenched my parents letter close to me, I began to meditate. Everything was perfect I had my two best friends and now my new home with promising future. That night I slept wonderfully, awaiting for the next morn.

A year later I had been accepted into the academy my birthday hadn't come around yet so I was the youngest in my class, Sasori was now spending more time studying his puppet jutsu and Deidara was also occupied with other things, we saw each other less and less each passing year. 5 years: I was out training in the forest when Deidara crashed down next to me, he was now 13 years old and he looked totally different, his blond hair was much longer and had to be kept in a braided pony tail, he stared at me, before pointing at me, "Your hair-un", I quickly went to feel it, "Yeah ive also let my hair grow, though for some reason it always spikes itself up, annoying ..", I sighed as I removed my gloves. "Whats up, its been a while since we have even talked..", I again sighed fixing my shoes. Deidara moved closer to me I flinched as his face was inches from mine.

"Sasori…..", he whispered i looked at him closely, "What?", I whispered, "Sasori has disappeared from the sand village..", he spoke, I stood paralyzed. "What do you mean disappeared?", Deidara fixed his gloves as he moved away, he looked uncomfortable, "Dei? Are you ok?", I asked approaching him, he moved away, "They cant find him anywhere, some think he has left permanently", he spoke. I brushed my bangs back, "Your talking betrayal to his village?", I watched Deidara nod. I took that chance to move close to him and take his hand, he stood surprised, "Your….. your fast…." He mumbled trying to take his hand back, "Every time I see you, you have these damn gloves on, I thought you hate them?", I said moving them off, Deidara went completely still before pulling away, completely removing the glove for me, "Don't..", he mumbled.

I stood examining him, "What happen?", I ask moving close to him gently taking his hand I took a good look at his palm and then it slit open, allowing a tongue to seep out, I lightly brushed its lips as I looked up at Deidara who was now pale white, "Deidara, its fine…", I whispered he sighed, "You don't think its weird-un?", I laughed and shook my head still holding his palm, I saw a light blush seep onto his cheeks.

"How long has Sasori been missing?", I asked as me and Deidara made our way to the water fall, "apparently for a good 3 days now, he took all his scrolls and puppets with him too", Deidara spoke fixing his gloves. When we finally arrived at the water fall it was empty, we quickly got to exploring the area when we came up with nothing I quickly took off my shoes and my weapons bag, I then stripped off my shirt and shorts. I turned to Deidara who was blushing madly, "What are you doing-un?", he spoke, I pointed to the water. "I know you can hook things to the bottom of the lake, theres like some sort of metal thing stuck to the bottom, remember?", I said fixing my hair and looking for a good spot to dive off of. Before Deidara could answer I was already in the water.

I swam to the bottom and searched before noticing something odd, I quickly retured to the surface to get a gulp of air before diving back down. I tugged at what seamed to be a scroll wrapped in some sort of chain, I swam back up, "Hand me a kunai will you?', I asked Deidara quickly reached for one, and tossed it to me, I swam back to the bottom, still wouldn't budge. I swam back up again, "It wont budge!", I scram frustrated. Deidara had also stripped down keeping his gloves on and dove down with me still nothing. "Man what are we supposed to cut it with!", Deidara scram frustrated. I then looked down, "Deidara get out of the water", Deidara looked over at me confused, "I have an idea but I need you away from the lake just in case", I explained Deidara carefully swam back to sore and retreated into the tree line.

I swam back down and began to concentrate then a soft purple light ingolfed my right hand, I stared interested in the purple electricity coming from my hand and quickly struck the chains releasing the scroll. I swam back up to see Deidara was staring at me amazed, "What was that?", he asked I smirked, "A new jutsu I came across".

Back at shore me and Deidara sat side by side reading the scroll, both of us mad, "That asshole! And he dint bother in talking to us first!", Deidara yelled I sighed, "Deidara we haven't really kept in touch as much as we promised we would, I mean for the both of us living in the same village we never really saw each other much…." Deidara quickly looked depressed, I shook my head, "at least he left us this.." I spoke rubbing the scroll. Deidara sat next to me silently, "How old are you now….", I sighed, "I'm 10 Dei…10 years old…", Deidara move closer. "I'm sorry", he whispered before laying his head on my shoulder, I slowly lay my head on his. Unknowingly we both fall asleep next to each other.

The next morning we awake to yelling, I look up to see Deidara being pulled up by his hair, and I get kicked down, before I can do anything, there's a boot pushing my head down, into the dirt. "LET HER GO!", Deidara is yelling, "What the fuck do you think your doing!", I deep voice comes from behind me, I recognized it as Deidara's father. "Father tell him to let Katsumi go!", Deidara yelled still struggling, "Who this filthy whore?", Deidara's mouth drops, "What?!", he yelles. I'm then picked up kicked in the stomach and made to kneel down, "I cant belive you would ruin your first time with a filthy orphan girl!", I then look around to notice that our clothes are still near the edge of the lake, I quietly cuss and try to speak, "Its…Its not what it looks like…", I whimper before getting kicked again. "STOP IT!", Deidara yells, "We dint do anything! We just went for a fucking swim and then we fell asleep , we dint do a fucking thing!", Deidara yelled. "AM I suppose to believe you when we found you two cuddling nearly naked!", I coughed up some blood feeling un even.

"For fucks sake Deidara she's 10 years old!", My world was beginning to spin, when I was pulled up on my feet, "Leave her alone!", Deidara was now crying, "Please leave her alone! She dint do anything! Please!", I was now in and out of consciousness, "You have been promised to a princess! She is to be your first and you shall give her children! You have no time to fuck around with other girls that arnt even worth your time", Deidara held back a sob. "I fucking love her!", I stared up wide eyed at him, "I love you Katsumi…", I then watched his eyes become wide, just then a sharp pain shoot up from my side. I glanced down to see a sword tearing itself trough me. The next thing I felt was the rush of water, red water, I was at the bottom of the lake, looking up at the never ending sky….

I awoke in a white room, tubes coming in and out of me, a nurse with long blond hair staring down at me, her green eyes meet mine and she stood in shock, "U…uchiha…..", she whispered before I slipped into unconsciousness again. Once more I awoke this time with no tubed in me, I picked myself up from the bed trying to look out the window, all I could see was a bunch of trees, "Your awake?", I mans voice spoke startling me, I looked over to see the short statured old man, I then stood up and bowed, he was wearing the Konoha Hokage clothing, I cringed and feel forward being caught by him. I regained my strength to stand on my own, "Its an honor Hokage… what may I assist you with!", I yelled trying to keep from whimpering. "Please sit, I can see you don't have any strength to hold yourself up", I sat down still bowing, "Now can you explain to me how you made your way to our village gates?", I looked up at him confused, "Your gates, Sir?", I asked he nodded, "All I remember is being stabbed and…. And drowned in the lake…", I mumble looking down at the bandage at my side. "What village do you belong too?", he asked, "Iwagakure, sir!", he twitched and became calm. "Iwagakure? That village is destroyed?", I looked up at him, "What?".

He took a seat in front of me, "3 days ago some maniac blow it to kingdom come, then we found you along the village wall", he finished I tried to cry but it hurt to even breath. "Any survivors?", I asked, he shook his head, "Besides the Tsuchikage, and some other students, there are none". I was silent, my world was shut off, "Can you explain one more thing to me?, why do you have access to the sharingan?", I cringed, I looked up to the Hokage, "I…I cant say… my parents told me to never say….", I whispered, "So you are a Uchiha? I thought there was only 2 left?", he sighed, I looked up at him, "2 left?", he nodded, besides you now, there's a pair of bothers also from your clan, you guys are the last of your group", I stayed silent. "Please rest up, we will talk more tomorrow..".

That night was the longest night of my life..


	2. A New Beggining

I held my arm were they had marked me, the seal of the ANBU, I was to become one of them, it was the Hokages way of I guess some sort of protection. I walked into the school yard and I froze as I was stared down, I shook it off and kept on walking, "Hey!", I froze and turned to the voice. "Naruto!", a girl with pink hair yelled as she chased down the blond, when he got closer he seamed to have whiskers on his face, the girl had very pale green eyes, to go with her pink hair. "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to the village!", he sang I studied him before responding, "Hello, Naruto…. My name is Katsumi…", I said, he quickly gave me an odd look, "You don't have a last name?". I cringed just then the girl besides him punched him making him cringe under the force of the hit, "Sorry, hes usually not this rude, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Katsumi". I smiled as she did also, then someone else came into view before he even introduced himself, I already knew, "Hmp, why are you wasting your time on her?", he mumbled.

I smirked, "Mister arrogant huh?", he glared at me, "Im—", I stopped him, "Uchiha Sasuke right?", he watched me carefully, "The Hokage had gave me a brief description of everyone I would meet so I wouldn't be so… culture shocked, if that makes sense…", my attention was taken by a group of ninja entering the gate. They were from the sand village no doubt, "Hm.. well you do know you need a team to even compete in these last exams", I looked back at my so called relative, "Im a special case, I think I can fend for my own", sparks were flying between us. "Katsumi?", a voice took my attention, I stared at a boy with pain on his face the sand village emblem plain in sight, "Kankuro?", I asked he grinned before hugging me, "We missed you down there after they came and transferred you out! What are you doing here? Arnt you suppose to be up at Iwagakure?", I dark shadow over took my expression.

I then took Kankuro's shoulders, "What happen to Sasori-san?", I asked with a bit of panic in my voice, he then looked over at the team besides me, "Its best not to talk about that now yeah?", again my expression twisted into a frown. A strong arm took a hold of my shoulder, everyone stood in shock, I looked over to see the Hokage, I quickly kneeled, "Katsumi, how many times do I have to tell you not to bow in my presence…", he spoke rubbing my head. I slowly stood as he handed me a head band, I stared at it hesitant, "For the Chunin exams, I want you to represent your fallen village, and if you pass this you will become a leaf ninja under me". I took the head band and secured it on my fore head just like Deidara had the first time he got his, I tightened it and fixed my hair, he then came to my side to whisper, "Try not to use your sharingan out there", he then pat me on the head before leaving.

Then Naruto pulled me to get a good look at me, "What did he mean fallen village?", Kankuro asked, I glanced at the ground, "Some maniac decided to blow the village to hell, and apparently im one of the few survivors", I said fixing my gloves. Naruto looked over to Kankuro before giving me a hug, "Good luck then Katsumi! I look forward to you becoming a fellow Ninja!", he said with a sly grin. Just then the music and horns began to blow, it was time, "Good luck you two", Sakura said patting the two boys in the back, "You tow Katsumi", she ran off to the stands. Kankuro gave me a big hug before also prepping his puppets.

After waiting and watching Naruto's fight instead of Sasuke being called I was called my opponent was a member of the ANBU, the Hokage announced that this would be my test to become one of the leave village ninja. The ninja before me stood ready I fixed my eyes on him before making my move, in a flash I struck him in the back, he tuppled over and quickly turned to return a punch, I blocked it and managed to get my own punch in. He then tossed in a smoke bomb making himself disappear, unknowingly my Sharingan had become activated and I chased him down pining him to a wall, a glimps of my eyes in his head band made me jump back and cover my eyes. A sharp pain came up from my left arm, I found a Kunai embedded in, the ANBU now had a sword drawn, I couldn't help the flash back that came to me. I struggled out of its sharp path the only way I could defeat him was to use my technique, I got a good amount of distance in between us, before gathering my chakra. It took less time than I expected as I looked down to my hand holding a purple ball of lightning, I took my stance and began to charge at him, he disappeared and was in the air the next second, I turned loosing my balance and launched the ball of electricity up to him.

In his surprise he wasn't able to dodge the attack and fell to the ground defeated, I struggled to catch my breath as I quickly took my head band off to look at my eyes, red circles stared back at me, until the slowly faded into black. I didn't notice the crowed was in shock until my ears tuned into the silence, I lifted myself still holding my head band, medic ninja had rushed down to the ANBU I began to make my way to the entrance when I was stopped by the Hokage, "You are now a leaf ninja… Congratulations!", the crowed erupted into cheers, I gripped the new head band and bowed my head.

As I walked back into the hall were the other competitors stood , I was attacked with a hug, "OMG! That was so fucking awesome!", Kankuro yelled before releasing me, I noticed Sasuke was eyeing me carefully before being called in. That's when I noticed the odd mark on his neck, I watched Gaara also walk in with him, I stood in silence as the match had begun, before I knew it total chaos erupted . I quickly took off to the match area, "OROCHIMARU!", some on yelled just then a shreak came from Gaara as he began to transform, I quickly jumped in front of Sasuke making him ovoid a swing of the demons tail. "What the fuck!", Sasuke yelled , I quickly took his arm, "Come on! We need to evacuate the area!", I said yelling, a sharp pain hit my eyes, my sharingan had been activated. I turned away from Sasuke taking the leaf head band and covering my eyes. "COME ON!", I yelled once more pulling Sasuke to me and making our escape, feeling Gaara follow us, we had to gauge some distance between us. Sasuke yanked at my head band to reveal my sharingan eyes, "I knew it!, what the fuck are you!", I cringed, "Im a fucking special case, does that satisfy you for now?", I yelled quickly thinking.

I then reached into my bag and pulled out some clay, "What are you doing?", Sasuke asked I began to mold a bird, and tossed it in front of me, it grew trice its size as I pulled Sasuke on to it, it took flight, "were the fuck?", I heard Sasuke mutter as I hushed him, concentrating on dodging the upcoming sand, I quickly summoned my electric ball and faced Sasuke, "I'm going to fucking launch you off this thing and I need you to get your fucking curse mark under fucking control Uchiha, im going to distract him as long as I can to get your shit in check", he nodded as I grabbed his collar and released him unto the forest beneath us. I managed to control the bird back to go directly at the demon, I began to release balls of lightning at him, just then a strong gust of wind made me loose all control I had , before I could do anything I was hit and spinning down to the ground once more landing in water….

I was being held close to someone I couldn't get a good look at them but they were holding me tightly, I faded back into unconsciousness…

I awoke one more in a white room I sighed as I attempted to lift myself from the bed, "Hey your awake!", Naruto sang I examined him, "What happen to you?", he smiled, "I should ask the same thing". I took the time to actually look myself over before sighing, "Gaara got in a good swing, what can I say", he got serious, "Gaara is being taken back to the sand village to rest up, I think he will be fine for now", I layed back down. "Would you both shut up, I'm trying to rest here", I growled at the voice, the white curtain was pulled back to reveal the Uchiha, "Well looks like I saved your ass for nothing, and you call me pathetic", I said rolling to face the window. He also growled but I guess he shrugged it off. The two boys began to talk and argue about something, I could help but find myself drifting back to sleep.

The funeral was long everyone was there to say there good byes to the Hokage, I held both my head bands tightly as I went up to lay my flowers on his head stone, I thanked him silently and went back to my position besides the other ANBU generals. Because of my leadership in protecting Sasuke in a time of panic I had been accepted into the officer ranks of the ANBU. Most of the members already knew I was a Uchiha, still it was to be kept under tight wraps.

About a week or so later after the funeral I sat silently on my roof deep in thought, "Hey!", I turned to face Kiba, I waved at him as he came to sit next to me, "Whats up?", I asked going back to looking at the view before me, "Well I was wondering if your ok? You sit up here almost all day all by yourself", I smirked, "Awe you noticed huh?", he blushed. I combed my bangs to the side, "Your eye", Kiba half yelled, I held my right eye hidden, "its nothing to worry about… it happened during training…. Im fine", I sighed. "So its completely normal to have one eye blue and the other orange?", I giggled, "Yup completely normal, nothing to worry about!", I sang. He then stretched, "Rumor was going around that you were a Uchiha", I froze at that word, "But everyone knows Uchihas, have those dark black soulless eyes so it cant be soo", I sighed smiling.

After walking Kiba home I decided to take a walk trough the park, that's when I came across Sakura asleep on a park bench. I carefully picked her up and began walking to her house, were I gently laid her in bed and covered up. Nothing seamed unusual, so I made my way home not putting much thought into it at all.


	3. The Reality

I was running swiftly trough the trees, dodging any stray branch that got in my way, "Dei-kun!", I yelled with all my might, finally reaching my destination, I stopped quickly before taking a dive into the lake. I examined the waterfall looking for any sign that would tell me someone was here, "DEIDARA! SASORI!", I yelled. Panic began to seep in as I was pulled violently into the lake, I struggled with all my might as the water around me began to turn blood red, "DEIDARA!", I yelled, I was shaken awake by Naruto who looked terrified. "Naruto? What are you doing in my room?", I breathed keeping my composure, "Sasuke is gone!", I sigh as I sit at the edge of my bed, "Also, you were screaming bloody murder, are you ok?", I nodded. I quickly pushed Naruto out of the room and pulled on my gear, once I exited my room Naruto stared blankly at a photograph hanging on the wall.

"You had blue eyes then?", he asked I nodded, "I had an accident while training and now my right eye is discolored, no worries though", I answered with a grin. We walked out of my apartment and began to head up the street, "So what happen?", I sigh, Naruto glances at me, "Last night Sasuke left the village, he's going to look for Orochimaru and join him". I brushed a strand of hair away from my face, "What a complete Idiot", I mumble, "What?", Naruto asks with an eye brow raised, "Sasuke is a dam fool, he's completely fallen into Orochimarus trap, and willingly at that which is completely pathetic!", I spat. "He's a disgrace to the Uchiha name", I froze and bit my tongue, I was defending my family name, a name that I had been forbidden to even say, "What do you know?", Naruto growled I eyed him and sighed.

I watched as Naruto took his seat and ordered us some ramen, I swiftly go through my pouch and pull out my family photo I carry with me. I slide it face down to Naruto, "I was supposed to keep my mouth shut about this, but my pride got the best of me". I watched Naruto examine the photo, before glancing back at me, "You're?...", I nodded taking the photo back. "The Hokage had explained to me that, at one point in time my whole clan was thinking of taking over Konoha for themselves, my parents I guess didn't want to be part of it so they took me and fled to the sand village", I took a drink of my water, "they must of heard about the mass murder and decided to go see what had happen, resulting in there death…".

I slowly mixed the ramen before continuing, "No one ever even had a clue that I was a Uchiha, so I was in the clear, my parents and even the Hokage made it very clear that no one could ever know of me being a Uchiha, I would be hunted and taken hostage for my powers". I took some of the ramen and chewed it slowly enjoying the taste, Naruto shuffled a bit before saying anything, "So that's why you hate Sasuke?", I smirked, "I don't hate him, he's just a damn idiot, he wants revenge and trust me I'm on that boat to but….", I stared off into the distance. "My bloodline gave me all the power I need, I don't need to go follow someone for the sake of becoming stronger", I pulled up my sleeve revealing my tattoo, "I'm part of the ANBU…", I pulled down my sleeve and pulled my collar down to reveal a seal near my breast, right under my collar bone. "When I was training something had snapped in me releasing a mass of power, kind of like your fox demon Naruto, except mine is less known of, I posses the purple fox".

Me and Naruto stared at one another for a few seconds before returning to our meal, "Naruto…. There you are!", we both glanced back to greet a very pale Sakura, I moved a stool over so she could sit between us. "Sakura-chan are you alright?", Naruto asked, she nodded and lightly dropped her head on the table, "Sakura?", I asked lightly tapping her shoulder. She grunted and proceeded to mope, I glanced at Naruto who was motioning me to maybe leave, and so I did after finishing the last of my meal.

I walked silently trough the village arriving to a nice quiet area so I can train and meditate. There was so much to examine and think about that it gave me migraines for the next 4 weeks. I never knew that life had so many upcoming surprises.

7 years later…

I glided trough the air I felt so alive, to be honest I felt good, the last few months were hell since I had nothing much to do, "Katsumi-chan!", I glanced back to see Naruto. "Slow down!", I smirked, "Come on is team Kakashi really gotten THIS slow?! Come on!", I teased. We came to a clearing were the forest turned into sand I smiled and took in the smell, "God its been a while!", I yelled taking some sand into my hands. We walked a few more hours before arriving at the Sand Village gates, I examined all the faint familiar buildings as I reminisced of a better time, I sighed coming to the young academy gate. "_SASORI-SAN!, Wait for me!", _I shook at the flash back, "Katsumi-chan!", I turned to the voice to see Kankuro running my way.

We hugged for a good while before moving away from one another, "Man I really did miss you!", Kankuro blushed kissing me softly on the cheek, I blushed madly lightly punching his shoulder. "Were's Gaara-kun?", I asked as we walked side by side, "He's up in his tower doing some paper work, but man will he be surprised by you! You've grown so much!", I blushed once more. We walked towards the tower when we spotted Temari who came over and hugged me also, "MAN! Your tits are bigger than mine!", she yelled groping my chest I couldn't help but push her off and cover myself, "I told you, you would eventually catch up!", she teased.

"We have news that the Akatsuki are after me, and they might attack any day now, that's why I had requested Tsunade to send a team over to help with the guarding", Gaara sighed brushing his red hair back, "So why don't you guys get some rest, I know it's a long way here from Konoha", we all cheered as we left the room. Naruto and Sakura had ran off to their rooms and I was left to wonder the village. The walls seamed much more taller, they must of added more bricks, I blushed my black hair to the side so I could put it up in a pony tail, I reached the all to familiar training area and began to go at it.

"Look at that", Sasori spoke putting down his scope, Deidara moved in from the shadows, "How's it feel to be back here?", Deidara asked moving his blond hair out of the way so he could scope out the area with his lens. "Odd very odd, I wonder if our friend is down there?", Sasori said glancing at Deidara who had gone still, "Maybe..", he sighed. Deidara was watching a female with back hair punch at a bag, he watched as she swiftly executed every attack, then he froze taking in the familiar face, followed by a mouthed conformation form the male approaching her.

"KATSUMI!", Kankuro yelled as he came trough the shrub, I smiled at him with a questioning look, "I was looking for you", I smirked, "Why?". Kankuro pulled out a bag with goodies, "AWE! You do care" I teased as we both sat on the ground to eat. "Hey Katsumi?", he mumbled I looked at him, "Yeah?", I asked taking a drink of some juice. He looked at me with a serious look painted on his face, "Kankuro your kind of freaking me out", just then he moved in putting his lips on mine, I panicked and punched him in the gut, "OMG! IM SORRY!", I scram picking him up. He laughed and rubbed his abdomen, "Man I knew something bad would happen, but I dint foresee this in my future". I felt horrible, I couldn't help but reach over and take his hand, he froze watching me carefully, "I'm sorry Kankuro-kun", I mumbled he smirked once more moving closer, slowly and then he captured my lips once more I tensed up but relaxed, his lips were soft but firm, then I felt something fall down my cheek, I was crying. "Are you ok?", Kankuro asked pulling away to examine my face, I quickly wiped away the tears, "Yeah I think so", I picked myself up from the floor covering my face, "I….I need….I need some time…", I stuttered as I ran off, not knowing eyes were on us.

Deidara shook as every muscle in his whole body tensed up, "Looks like Kankuro finally grew some balls", Sasori smirked before looking over at his partner, "Are you alright?", his words dint reach Deidaras ears, he was locked on my face, the way the tears were released from my eyes. Deidara quickly stood up and walked back into the shadows, he had to prepare for tomorrow.

I woke up to complete silence , I looked over to the clock to notice it was already 2 in the afternoon, I quickly jumped out of bed pulled on my gear and ran out of the room. I stumbled down the street fixing my hair and making sure my boots wouldn't fall off. "There you are!", Naruto sang as he jumped down to meet me, he patted my shoulder as I was making sure my bag was secure on my side, "Go put on your proper gear, we have a long night a head of us". I made my way down to the restrooms to fix my ANBU clothing, I examined my reflection before pulling out my mask, the fox stared back at me, I secured it on my face and made my way back up. We stood at each corner of the tower looking out into the distance, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had been informed, while in my ANBU clothing not to give my identity away, so that meant I could avoid Kankuro today.

I yawned fixing my mask, it was already going to be night fall soon, I fixed my gloves and stretched to make sure my muscles were good. I watched the sun go down and I felt so relaxed, everything was alright and in a flash that was over as a loud bang brought me back to reality. I fixed my gaze up at the sky to see a flying object my heart stopped as the rider came into view, a blond was riding the bird, there was hope. He was hard at work dropping all his explosives over the city, I had to do something.

I ran along the roof top chasing the blond, "You just don't give up huh!", he yelled at me as he launched a bomb at me, I quickly caught it and tossed it back at him, he panicked. I then took some of my clay out and quickly began to mold it, when finished a launched a huge blob at him causing a massive explosion. I took my chance and took hold of him, he panicked, causing him to go straight up to the sky, "Get off-un!", that set me off I couldn't help myself, "What's your name!", I yelled taking a choke hold position. "GET OFF!", he yelled as we twirled trough the sky, I lost my grip and fell in front of him, stabbing a kunai into the clay to keep me on the bird, "Your name!", I yelled making sure my mask was on correctly, he smirked I gasped. I swallowed hard before speaking, "D….Deidara?...", he was now frozen the bird had stopped moving and was now hovering I stared at him, his eyes were fixed on my mask, I slowly reached for it and slipped it off, his eyes grew wide. "Kat….", he choked, we stared at each other taking it all in, "I…. I thought you were dead….", he whispered. Before I could reply sand engulfed us, I quickly put on my mask and grabbed Deidara's arm to move him away from the sand, I was torn away from him and was now crashing trough the sky.

I tried to steady my fall but was cached by Kankuro, "Kat, are you alright?!", he yelled I was to focused on the sky to answer, I pulled out my katana and escaped Kankuro's arms and began running along the sand wall, Deidara was no longer in the sky I had to find him. I began scaling one of the walls before and explosion caught me off guard, Deidara had captured Gaara, I had to get up to him some how, I forced myself to run faster up the wall. Once on top I took to running after him, "DEIDARA!", I scram I had to get to him, "DEIDARAAAAA!", I was panicking now, I picked up my pace before being stopped by something. "What are you doing?!", a deep familiar voice yelled, "Why are you doing this!", I yelled the sand was beginning to pick up making it hard to see, "Please stay alive…. I promise you…. Everything will be explained at a later time..", the voice spoke. I stepped forward, "DIEDARA!", I yelled before felling a sharp pain in my stomach, I was off the ground facing my attacker, "SASORI! You told me you would not harm her!", Deidara yelled. I gripped the tail like thing coughing up blood.

"Sa…Sasori…..-Kun…..", I whispered before blacking out.


	4. Personal Hell

I woke up to Sakura looming over me, she was deep into whatever she was doing, she didn't notice me wake up. I look down to see her stitching my stomach up, I cringe and that causes her to look up to me, horror and relief paint her face, "Katsumi!", she yells. I smile taking in a breath of air, "were am i?", I ask looking around, "Your in one of my medical tents, you were found out in the middle of the sand storm, in…. in pretty bad condition", she sighs. I put my hand over the stitches and begin to heal myself, "How long have I been out?", I ask feeling a slight sting from the healing, "A day maybe, Naruto and Kakashi took off after the attacker, that's how they found you, me and lady Chio are thinking of going after them soon". She finished releasing her hair from her pony tail.

She brushes her hair back as I sit up from the bed, "Can I ask you something?", she mumbles, "Shoot", I reply making sure I'm healed correctly. "Who's Deidara?", I freeze, she turns to me, I grind my teeth thinking of the right answer to give, "You don't have to lie….", she speaks, I gaze up at her. She's holding a scroll, I eye it carefully as she steps towards me she then presents it to me, I open it slowly and begin to read it. "Fuck…", I curse silently I begin to tremble in anger, "What the fuck is happening here…", I look at the scroll again as I stand. "Deidara-kun…..", I whisper turning to Sakura, "I grew up with Sasori and Deidara…. Back then when I was just an orphan… Iwagakure had agreed to take me in and let me join the village, we grew separated up until me and Deidara had heard that Sasori had disappeared..", I thought carefully. "Deidara and I had decided to go look for him in the only spot we knew, he wasn't there sadly….", I bit my lip, "We were careless and had fallen asleep there… we were found by Deidara's father, who didn't like me, mostly since I had no name… no place I truly belonged, I was executed…". Sakura's eyes widened, "But you're here?", she spoke, I nodded, "I was stabbed and then tossed into the lake I was a goner… until I awoke in your hospital at Konoha… I don't know what happen".

"Just then I got wind that Iwagakure had been completely destroyed… so I thought… Deidara was now gone too", I was silent, I held the tears back, then I looked back at Sakura, "You have no idea how much relief I had once I saw him flying…. All my worries and a slight glimpse of hope were before me… and..", I swallowed hard, "It was him…. Deidara-kun..". Sakura looked around the tent, "Why would they need Gaara-kun…", I shook my head, "I don't know… I just need to get to him… both of them…", Sakura tosses me my gear, "Go!", she shouts I examine her, "Come with me…", she shakes her head, "I'm meeting Lady Chio in a bit and ill be leaving with her… you better go and look for them, before the guys do". I nod put on all my gear with my mask and begin my long road.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!", Deidara yelled striking Sasori, "Calm yourself! Were being followed, by that fox and his teacher", Deidara grinds his teeth as he stares down his partner, he turns away sighing deeply, "Let's just fucking go". Sasori rubs his jaw as he follows Deidara in the direction of there lair, "_Does he still love her?_", Sasori asked himself.

"Fuck I'm so close to them!", I scram making sure to keep my balance along the tree branches, I was going way faster than I've ever gone so I has to be cautious. I catch myself before jumping down to were Naruto and Kakashi are standing before a great boulder, I catch my breath as I notice Sakura and Chio, I watch Sakura get into position to take down the boulder. I take hold of my katana and wait for my turn to go, they all disappear into the cave, I quickly jump in.

I quickly attack Sasori and push him back, then I quickly block Naruto's attack and toss him back, I stand between the two groups, I quickly turn to Deidara ripping off my mask, "Dei-kun! What the fuck is going on!", he examines me with wide eyes standing up, "You're ok!", he cheers. "Katsumi, what are you doing!?", Naruto yells, I notice Sasori move, I put my sword up ready for an attack, "I'm surprised you're not suffering from the poison", I smirk, "What the fuck are you doing! I thought we were-", "FRIENDS!?", he begins to laugh madly. "Look at yourself! Your part of the elite ANBU black ops! And look at us! We're fucking criminals, two different planets", I bite my lip. I glance towards Deidara who looks confused, "WHY?! Why did you leave!", I scream. He is now in view, "In order to become stronger, a spider must leave the nest and face many challenges", I laugh, "STRENGHT! Is that your fucking excuse!?", he nods.

I turn to Deidara, "And you…. What the hell are you doing?", I try to keep myself calm, "Katsumi..", he speaks, I loose it, "I thought you fucking died! Did you blow up Iwagakure?!", I yell he nods, "Your father?", he nods, "Did you save me….", my voice trails off, he nods. I lower my katana, "Why are you running with this group….. why didn't you even try to reach me?", he steps forward, "Kat… it was dangerous for a while…. I", he was cut off my Sasori's attack. I block his tail but the force pushes me off the ground and sends me towards the wall, I crash against it violently, "KATSUMI!", Naruto yells. I catch my fall and activate my Sharingan, Deidara is yelling at Sasori, Sasori is locked on me. "Looks like our little Katsumi has found her place…", Deidara looks over to me, his eyes are looked on mine and he steps back bitting his lip, "Uchiha…. Katsumi Uchiha….", Sasori speaks with a wide grin. "Look at us… a group of three children with a crooked path set before us…", he points at me, "A young girl with no past an unknown family line.. turns out to be the last Uchiha female, and now part of Konoha's very own ANBU", he points at Deidara, "A Young boy, caught in his father's web forced to walk in his father's shadow, now an S-rank criminal with his twisted jutsu". He then points at himself, "And the last of the three a young boy, who's parents were killed by that fuckers powers! Forced to live with his grandmother, and now an S-rank Criminal with a very unique trait…. Ive achieved eternal life trough my puppet Jutsu!, Oh how wonderful our group is!", he laughs.

I walk towards them, "You once promised that no matter what we would always be together….. then you left us…. Then you left me…", I stop taking out my Iwagakure head band, I stare down at it blankly, "Katsumi..", Sakura's voice catches my attention, I reach out to Deidara, "come home….", he gasps looking deep into my eyes, I activate my sharingan to once more block Sasori's attack, this time I dodge and strike back cutting the tail off. "DEIDARA! GO! We will meet back at the hide out, our job is done here", I watch Deidara take off out of the cave, Naruto and Kakashi taking pursuit, I stand frozen keeping down my screams and sobs. "Katsumi-chan…".

The coolness of the water feels welcoming and calming, I float on my back facing the wide blue sky, I let the tears come I welcome them with arms wide open. I just drift away in to madness for that one night…

"KATSUMI!", Kankuro yells as I walk trough Konoha's gate, I don't look up and keep moving, "Kat are you ok?", I nod pushing him out of the way, I walk silently trough the streets finally arriving at my apartment were I slam the door, lock it and drop to the floor. I sit on the floor for a couple of minutes before moving up to my room, I immediately notice the note on my bed, I take it and open it,

"_It seams you have caught our attention ,you have so much potential being connected to Deidara and Sasori, I'm not sure if you have heard that Sasori is now dead. He was a great member of our Organization, but now a position is open, or should I say, a position is always open for you, you want the answers to who you really are? What your are capable of? Or the best yet, Who killed your beloved parents? We can help. Come meet us we will be at your old 'hang out' spot, you have three days to think this over. We really hope to see you there, have a good night, Katsumi Uchiha."_

I tore the letter and shoved it into the trash bin, I quickly stripped out of my clothes and stood under the shower head, the cool water made me think clearly. I mourned the death of my long lost friend and feared for the condition Deidara could be in, I sigh deeply as I finally step out, I quickly pull on a shirt and make my way to my bed. Sleep over takes me quickly.

Two days pass and I'm on edge, "how about some dinner?", Kankuro scares me, I nod as I follow him to a nice little shop, I order my meal as he does also, once the food is set before us he begins, "I've been thinking of taking you back with me to the sand village", I look at him taking a bite out of my sweet roll, "why?", he sighs, "You haven't been looking like you want to be here". I look out the window and sigh, "Like ill do better back there…", I take a sip of my water, "I'm fine Kankuro-kun". Once done with our food he insists on walking me home, on the way I feel like we are being watched, I shrug it off as we reach my door, "Thank you for the meal", I say, he takes my hand, "don't lie to me", I stare at him, "Your not fine…", I take my hand back, "Kankuro-kun, please I'm fine I promise", I quickly close my door. Once I know he's gone I walk to my kitchen and take out the bottle of vodka I had taken from Tsunade and take a huge gulp of it. I carefully make my way up to my room, I sit on my bed taking another swig of Vodka, I begin to feel tipsy, I stare at the mirror and begin to talk to it, "Its your fault somehow, I hope you know that", I spit taking another drink.

"Look at you… you're a mess!", I begin to laugh, "Last Uchiha female huh?", I smirk, "how many men out there do you think want you?, you're a rare item!", I go silent as a familiar face shows up in the mirror. The blond hair flows trough the night air, I quickly rub my eyes, "Look who finally decided to show up", I take a large gulp of my poison and stare the image down, "another night, another bottle, an out of all my nights of sorrow only tonight you decide to show your face", I begin to laugh. "You know I bet you never had the balls to come get me, 'you love me?', bullshit I think.. tell me how would you feel, if Kankuro were to deflower me for you", I chuckle, "What am I saying I'm not yours to begin with". If I've heard correctly, criminals get who ever they want…", I stand up, "I guess I wasn't your type?", I begin to pace, feeling the earth wobble beneath me. I stand directly in front of the mirror, I finish the bottle and smash it taking a sharp edge and putting it to my neck, I smile and drop the shard, "I'm such a coward…".

The figure in the mirror steps forward, I stare at it blankly, until its right behind me, I feel the warmth, but ignore it, my world is so messed up at this point that I could care less if someone was actually behind me. "Dei-kun…. If your going to brake me…. Brake me when I have no care in the world..".

The sound of something dripping wakes me, I sit up to see my legs are dipped in lake water, I stare blankly at the water before I turn around and blow chunks . once I'm done puking my brains out I quickly wash my mouth out with the lake water. Taking off my shirt which is now covered in vomit, I walk around the lake in my bra, I find a good spot to rinse it and put it up to dry, "What a trip… I must of wondered out of my house while drunk..", I mumble looking around, I knew exactly were I was, "Why am I back here….", I rub my head the hangover was killing me. I notice at the other side of the pond there's a bag I walk towards it and open it revealing another bottle of vodka, I rejoice opening it and taking a gulp of it, "I'm such a great shopper while drunk!", I cheer. After a couple of minutes I feel better. I seal the bottle up and walk over to my shirt, its still moist but I don't care, I pull it on and begin walking away from the lake. "So your awake", I ignore the all to familiar voice and keep walking, "Nice try mind but fool me once shame on me", I continue walking, "what was that about Kankuro?", I freeze. "I would be very very fucking angry if he did that to you", I ball my hands into fists, "What do you care", I squeeze out, "I love you…".


	5. Goodbyes and New Beginings

I face him, his eyes locked one me, I put my hands up to my mouth to cover my sobs, I fall to my knees and hold my stomach, "Leave me ALONE!", I yell trying to stop my shoulders from shaking. He tugs me up and to him, I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder, he hold me tightly, it takes a few minutes for me to calm down, then I push him away. "What are you doing here!?", I try to hold back another sob as I lay my eyes on his face, "I need to talk to you", I smirk, "about what". He scratches his head as he looks around, "What the hell are you doing?", I finally say, he studies me, "You're a Uchiha?", I shake my head, "answer me first!", he sighs, "I don't know myself to be honest".

I sit my self under a tree as he does the same, "I dint want to be in this organization if your wondering…", I glance at him, "Then?", he sighs, looking away from me, "I was being hunted down by a lot of people for what I did to Iwagakure…. I was a criminal… then one day I was in hiding, or so, I thought I was in hiding…", he swallowed hard. "They came for me… Sasori came out of the group and asked me to come with him, to join the organization…I couldn't", I fall silent, "One of them challenged me to a duel, one if were I lost I had to join…. I lost..". "To who..", I mumble, I notice he went still, "Itachi….. Itachi Uchiha…", I freeze, "Uchiha…?", I then remember back to the 4th hokage telling me about two more survivors, "Sasuke's brother….".

I stand and look down at Deidara who is clearly avoiding my gaze, "Do you hate me…?", he stops and slowly looks up at me, "…..I…..I can never….", he whispers. "So Uchiha Itachi is responsible for all this…", I mumble pacing then I stop, "what did you do with Gaara-kun?", he quickly looks away and sighs, "We subtracted the one tailed demon from him", I examine him, "Why?". "It's the first step out of many to rebuilding this world", I quickly looked up at the voice, I stared up to the purple eyes staring down at me, I quickly activate my Sharingan, "Who are you?". "Im the leader of the organization…", I smirk, "I must me one lucky Kunoichi, to meet you…", he also smirks, "Have you thought about it?", I look at the ground, "Rebuild the world? Why do you need another Uchiha?...", he laughs. "You are much more different than our Itachi… Yes you may be from the same clan, but even you must know that different members of your family have different unique traits within them, to bring it into light, you and Itachi are very different", I bit my lip, "How? We are both Uchiha's are we not?". The man comes down to me I step back, "Are you? For one Itachi doesn't have your unique blue tint of eye color, as you must of noticed with Sasuke, lets say it this way, your not fully Uchiha, your like a mut", I growl he smiles. "What I mean is Katsumi…. Your half of another clan, in fact your almost half Hyugga also, you have both blood lines running trough you, you for now can only access your Sharingan, but I know you can also trigger your Byakugan", he looks at me, "Your other eye on the other hand".

I quickly cover my right eye, "This….. This happened while I was training… I made a mistake.. I almost lost my eye…", he laughs, "No Katsumi… No one makes mistakes… that, sadly, was done on purpose, you see that eye is very very rare, you have a demon eye per say". "Demon…", he nods, "You can see who has a demon within them, every thing about them you can see with that one eye…. You can see there seal and how much power they posses". I take my hand away from my eye, "I can teach you so much about your self Katsumi, join us?", he extends his hand to me I hesitate. "You will never be away from him", I look over to Deidara who looks over whelmed with want, "What about the village?", the man frowns, "no harm will come to them as long as we get Naruto", I cringe and take everything into thought, so much could potentially back fire. "Ok…", the man smiles, "Ok?", I look up to him, "Ill join you… please let me go and gather my equipment, I would like to take Deidara with me…", he nods, "Of course, I expect you back at the hide out soon", and in a flash he is gone.

We stand quietly I then move to him, "Look….. i….i am…", he stutters, "Come with me, we have a lot to do…". About 2 hours of pure silence whistle by until we finally reach the village gate, I quickly turn to Deidara, "take off you coat", he nods sliding it off, I take a moment to admire his muscles, I then fix his hair and do a camo jutsu that puts him in different clothing. I stand back and examine him, "good, you look like a merchant, you go in first ill follow you, since you know were I live ill meet you there, I need to go check in on something before I leave", he again nods and heads towards the gate entering without a care in the world. I then enter myself before I know it I'm tackled by Kankuro, "DAMN! Im sooo sorry!", he mumbles, I growl, "Katsumi?! What are you doing?", I push him off and pat off my clothes, "I just went for a run, were are you off to in such a hurry?", he smiles, "Gaara is alive!". I gasp, "What?", he cheers, "He woke up and is perfectly fine! Im off to see him!", he yells patting me on the back, "You'll come to visit him when you can, right?", I nod as I watch him off.

I calmly walk trough the streets up to my house when I feel someone behind me, I turn to face Kiba, "YO!", he smiles, I smile, "Hi!", he comes closer, "Mind if I come in with you?", I nod as I open my door sensing Deidara already in my room. As I close the door Kiba sit on my couch, "Is something wrong?", he nods, "I was just worried about you, Hinata told me you have been very distant lately, so I came to check things out", I sigh, "Im fine Kiba-kun, just ever since the attack ive been off", he nods. "Well its not everyday you fight one of those creeps", I smirk, "freaks huh?", he chuckles, "Yup plain freaks!". I walk over to my fridge and take out two soda's, "Think fast", I mumble as I toss Kiba the soda can, he catches it and opens it all at once, "Hinata's got nothing to worry about, im fine I promise you that", I say taking sip of my own. He examines me and I shrug him off, "Listen I'm going out to train for a few days, im thinking near Iwagakure, since there trying to resurrect the city and all, I'm thinking of going out there and helping out", I say standing up and finishing my soda, "alone?".

I sigh as I crush the can and head to the trash, "I think this is what I have to do myself.. I have to say good bye in my own way", I whisper trashing the can, Kiba sighs as he finishes also, "Alright then…", I look up at him in surprise. He moves closer to me to toss the can away also, he then quickly takes a hold of me and hugs me tightly, "Be careful… come back when your done… ill be waiting here..", he whispers. I hug him back slightly patting his back, he pulls away and heads towards my front door, he smiles playfully, "good luck! Kat". He leaves I linger in my kitchen for a couple of seconds before heading up to my room, I open the door slowly to see Deidara holding a photo frame and looking out my window, I swiftly take the photo and toss it into my bag, "You ok?", he says sitting on my bed. I shrug as I toss a whole bunch of my gear into my bag, I then look myself in the mirror and take a second to brush my hair, "here", I mumble tossing him one of my bags, "Ill meet you near the gate outside the village, I need to go pick up my Katana", he nods and disappears out my window.

I walk silently to the blacksmiths shop there near his wall was my Katana, the blacksmith smiled and swiftly tossed over my katana, I catch it and smile softly, I put down the money I owe him and saddle my katana. "KAT!", I turn to face Choji, "You ok?", I ask as he stops in front of me trying to catch his breath, "You weren't really going to leave without saying good bye to me right?". I smile and give him a tight hug, "Ill see you around Choji-kun, tell the rest of the group ill catch them later", I say scratching his head. He nods, "May I walk you to the gate?", I slowly nod and we begin our way down the road, he comments on all the food I should pack for my trip and he gladly pays for it the munchies and fruits for me, "Thank you Choji, you have no idea how much I appreciate this". He shyly smiles and pats my head, "Be careful out there, those Akatsuki guys have been causing a lot of trouble for everyone", I laugh, "Ive taken them on once ill gladly do it again, ill be back soon enough, ok?", he nods and sees me off.

I walk as far as I can from the gate before jumping into the woods, I quickly find Deidara who is examining the sky, "Lets head out then, ill follow you", I mumble as he slowly gets up. We begin our journey silently leaping tree to tree, I was spaced out by the time he decided to talk to me, "SO… those guys back there…. Are you guys close?", I sigh holding back a chuckle, "Aww… don't tell me Dei-kun is actually jealous?", he huffs, "Never mind then..", I laugh. "There just some guys who are over protective of me, like Kankuro exept maybe Kiba and Kankuro see me more than a little sister", I sigh, "They really just are some cool friends". I notice he kinda relaxes and once more, it refers back to silence with us. About 3 more hours in, we stop at a nice lake to rest for the night, we quickly set up camp and begin setting up the fire. I pull out some of the fish Choji had bought and quickly put them to cook, Deidara sits back in silence, we both gaze into the embers before us.

The silence is driving me insane when he looks up at me, "Have you heard about Sasori…..", I sat still before deciding to nod, "I haven't really made peace with him… If he were still alive I would probably whoop his ass across the field a couple of times", he chuckled, that made me smile. "He was an idiot..", he mumbles I nod, I then reach over to turn the fish to ensure they don't burn, "How…..", I stop to think about what im about to say, "How did you end up in this situation, I mean in more detail, what happen with you and Iatchi?…. Why…. Why did you blow up Iwagakure?", he went still and quickly covered his face. I sighed as I pulled some of the fish from the fire, "I'm sorry….. you can tell me when you like…. Im in this group now, right?", I set the fish on a clean cloth for them to cool as I pull out some tea's. I toss him a green tea as I sit back and pop open my lemon tea, I serve him his fish and we both sit in silence eating.

"Thank you..", he whispers finishing his fish and taking as sip from his tea, I nod as I collect all the trash in one of the bags. I look around and yawn, "Its getting late, we should head to bed and get moving early in the morn", I finish my tea and toss it into the trash bag, he does the same. We lay down keeping the fire in between us, I quickly begin to nod off as he begins to hum some unknown song, I quickly fall asleep.

I'm awoken by a familiar voice witch makes me jolt up, I hit Kankuro right in the nose with my forehead, he falls back cussing as I scan the area, "Kankuro?! Wtf are you doing out here?", he fumble out of my sleeping bag. "Funny, I could ask you the same thing", he answers making sure his nose isn't broken. I quickly move to him and examine it myself, "Youre fine for now", I whisper as I stand and stretch, I again look around, "You looking for someone?", he asks also standing. "I would think you would be with someone else, well at least Temari or something", he laughs, "Nah I'm out training I usually come around here to do my thing, why are you out here anyway?". I shake my head, "I'm heading to Iwakagure then I'm off to no were to train by myself for a bit", I say stretching, "So were is your gear then?", he asks I quickly look around all my stuff is gone I'm left with a backpack and sleeping bag, I curse mentally and turn to smile at Kankuro, "All dead weight to me", I laugh.

He shakes his head, "Your to careless at times you know that", I blush as he rubs my head, he notices and he holds my chin up so he can see me better, "you were drinking recently", I gulp. "Does it matter to you Kankuro, you probably drink my body weight in one night", he sighs, "Katsumi…", I freeze, I turn to him slowly, "I see that still works…", he smirks, "SHUT UP!", I growl, he takes my hand and pulls me into him, I cant help but freeze up. "I'm sorry about Sasori….", I gasp then begin to try to pull away he holds me tightly and I just give in, letting the tears come, "he was a great friend of yours… I cant remember one day I didn't see you with him…", I sob into his chest. He slowly brushes my hair. I take that chance to push him away, "Ill…..*sniff* Ill make…. Amends with it on my own ok…..thats why I want to be out by myself for a bit…. Ok..". Once again he sighs he then turns me to him and before I could do anything his lips are on mine, I struggle tugging at him then I give up, he holds me closer and I give in I kiss him back. Once we brake for air he rubs my cheek, "Ill be waiting for your return", he whispers moving In for another kiss.

I watch him jog off, once I was sure he was away I gathered my things and began to walk, I had no idea were I was going, that annoyed me. Just then Deidara jumps down to meet me, "So.. what was—", I quickly tossed my bag at his face with enough force to knock him over, "WERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!", I yelled. He slowly got up rubbing his nose, "I didn't have enough time to wake you before he showed up-un", I smirked, "But you had enough time to gather my shit and bounce right?". He was silent before sighing, "Ok you win this round-un". I walked over to get my bag then he grabbed my arm I froze, he then grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him, he looked hurt, "Deidara…", I whispered he shook his head, he then let me go. "Lets go, we can make it to base by sundown if we run all the way".


End file.
